Star Child
by KDM-375
Summary: She never meant to get involved, she was just sort of there, but as luck haves it, she got involved. From adult to child, now someone's gonna have to watch over her. Who better than the Avengers? Oh, wait, her secret crush, Vision, that's who. OC X Vision. Story by KC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. I only own Asteria as my OC. Hope you enjoy.

Note: She's telepathic. Hawkeye's family doesn't exist. Pietro's alive. Bruce x Natasha never happened.

* * *

" _Thor, quit aggravating Loki. You're going to regret it. Or rather_ we _are_ ," advised Asteria as she watched them wearily from the couch.

Loki was chasing Thor, because Thor thought it would've been a good idea to use Loki's helmet as a stand for a ring-tossing contest between Tony and him. Least to say, Loki caught on when he realized his helmet was missing from his room. Well, at least Thor won the competition, but now Loki was pursuing Thor who still had his helmet in his possession. Tony was long gone from this 'brotherly bonding exercise' as he had dubbed it when he flew off in one of his suits.

I wonder if that one would make it Mark 70, thought Asteria. She sighed as she watched the two brothers running about in and out of the living room, and hoped they didn't break the TV like the last 3 times or so they got into a fight. Loki also managed to turn the table to a frog as well when one of his spells missed Thor last time, too.

However, their tomfoolery would be the least of her worries when she saw a streak of white, and blue whiz pass her, causing her hair to get into her face. By the time she got her hair out of his face Pietro AKA Quicksilver was sitting beside her.

" _Pietro? What were you do- is that a bra?_ " she questioned incredulously. He grinned at her and waved it in front of her dumbfounded face. " _Who's that even belong to? Or rather, why do you have it in the first place?_ " she pressed. He chuckled.

"It's my sister's," he replied casually, but with that same shit eating grin. She nodded slowly, unsure what else to do.

" _Okay… Why do you have it_?"

"Well how else am I supposed to get her attention when she was about to kiss the bird?" explained Pietro with a shrug.

" _You mean Falcon?_ _Oka- Wait! They_ _were about to kiss and you stole her bra? Why?! Do you know how long I've been trying to get them together since they first made googly eyes at each other?! Dammit Pietro!_ " scorned Asteria angrily at him, then huffed, and with her arms crossed. " _You know she's gonna kill you, right?_ " she mentioned.

"Worth it. And how about you? Don't you like anyone?" interrogated Pietro, his mischievous grin in play. Asteria was taken aback, her face flushing into a light red hue. "Oh, so you do! So, is it me?" he remarked, leaning closer to her face, their distance only 2 inches apart.

That's the thing with Pietro when it comes to Asteria, he has a major crush on her and doesn't bother hiding it with his gestures and games as evidence. Like that one time in the movie theatre he draped his arm around her after that typical move of yawning to get a girl closer. Least to say, Tony wasn't happy. At all. He spilled his soda, and then his popcorn on Pietro, but was careful enough not to get any on his little girl.

However, in actuality she had a thing for Vision, not Pietro. She liked that he was a pacifist, like her, but understood that drastic times calls for drastic measures. She loved that he was curious, gentle, kind, and eager to learn. She especially loved his eyes. Odd as they were to her and unsettling in the beginning, she did always had a fascination with his eyes, because they were unique, and much like a camera lens. Although her obvious crush on him, she dares not pursue more than friendship with him, because she thought it would be odd to others that she fell for an android, and that he's technically her brother.

" _No, Pietro_ ," she pushed him away, but as a result he held her hand captive to his chest.

"You wouldn't know, until you tried it, **Zvezda** ," he stated huskily with his eyes half-lidded. She shook her head, declining. He sighed, and let her hand go. As soon as he had let her go, Thor ran in front of her.

" _Thor? What're you doing now?_ " she questioned, and saw that he still had the helmet in his arms when he turned to face her.

"Ah! Lady Asteria! I am hiding from my brother," he decreed with a grin.

" _Well not like that, you aren't. You're too loud, and you're just standing in the living room_ ," she remarked.

"'Tis fine, Lady Asteria. If he comes for me again, I shall make another tactical retreat. Oh, 'tis the Scarlet Witch headed our way. How fair you, Lady Wanda?" thundered Thor. "She doesn't appear to be in a good mood," whispered Thor to Asteria and Pietro. Asteria and Pietro turned their bodies to look behind the couch and saw Wanda blazing red and marching down the corridor. Pietro gulped.

"There you are, you oaf!" bellowed Loki, causing Thor, Asteria, and Pietro to turn their heads. He was blazing green, and enraged, much like Wanda.

"Pietro! You're dead!" screamed Wanda, Pietro and Asteria turned to look at her again.

Simultaneously, Loki and Wanda casted their magic at their desired targets. However, Thor ran out of the way and Pietro ducted to the ground, so the colliding magic hit Asteria. The mixture of red and green transformed into a yellow light that enveloped her, and so bright they all had to look away or cover their eyes.

"Star!" called out Wanda in a state of panic when the light subsided, and she wasn't there anymore.

Loki, Thor, and then Pietro uncovered their eyes, and saw that she didn't disappear like Wanda had assumed. They all looked at the result of what happened to Asteria, except Wanda who was running into the room, and looked down at the couch to where the strawberry-blonde was sitting, and froze like a statue with a look of pure shock on her face, until it split out into the biggest grin she had ever had in her life.

Asteria being unconscious worried her, yes, but she couldn't get over how she looked now. In place of the grown woman was the cutest little girl she had ever seen, no more than 6 years old, and by the looks of it she's smaller than most girls her age, especially in her now oversized clothes. Wanda couldn't help but let out a high-pitched squeal.


End file.
